Improvements in technology have provided users with a wide variety of devices to perform various tasks. Examples of such devices include desktop computer systems, portable computer systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile telephones, and so forth. The devices are relatively sophisticated devices that include processing elements (e.g., microprocessors or microcontrollers) and storage devices (e.g., hard disk drives, dynamic random access memorys or DRAMs, and so forth).
A typical device includes an operating system (e.g., a WINDOWS® operating system, a UNIX operating system, a LINUX operating system, etc.) that is loaded when the device is started. Application software is also loaded into the device to provide useful functions for users. Example applications include word processing applications, electronic mail applications, web browsing applications, calendar and address book applications, and so forth.
Despite improvements in technology, failures in various components of a device remains a persistent problem. When a component of a device, such as a hard disk drive, fails, the user may be left with an inoperational device. One option for the user is to take the device to a repair shop where an attempt may be made to recover the failed component, such as the failed hard disk drive. In some cases, data on the hard disk drives may be recovered so that loss of data is minimized. However, in many other cases, the data stored on the hard disk drive is lost, unless the user has diligently backed up the data.
Conventionally, recovery of the failed component such as the hard disk drive is an arduous process that often is frustrating for the user. A need thus exists for an improved method and apparatus for recovering a device to an operational state after a failure has occurred.